Caminos Separados
by Souch
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto se entera de que no puede moldear chacra y se deprime sin embargo está decidido a ser alguien útil y poder ayudar a su hermana pero un evento lo obliga a irse de la aldea. Años después regresa pero ¿podrá ser todo como antes?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche en la aldea de Konoha, los ninjas estaban muy agitados y no era para menos ya que el Kyubi había atacado la aldea y asesinado a muchas personas entre las cuales había civiles y ninjas.

Todo parecía ir de mal en peor hasta que de repente un sapo gigante cayó literalmente del cielo encima de la bestia con colas. De un momento a otro simplemente desaparecieron del lugar dejando a muchos ninjas confusos.

Hiruzen el tercer hokage había visto lo ocurrido y dedujo que había pasado.

_Minato que es lo que tienes en mente. – pensó mirando hacia donde imagino que Minato había ido._

Muy lejos de ahí estaba el cuarto hokage Minato y su esposa Kushina junto con sus dos hijos Naruto y Natsumi.

Kushina había inmovilizado al Kyubi y al parecer discutía con su esposo.

¡Estás loco Minato! – exclamo Kushina a pesar de lo cansada que estaba por el parto que había tenido.

¡Eso puede ser muy peligroso y además no sabemos cómo reaccionara! – dijo de manera agresiva.

Lo se Kushina, pero es la única manera. – contestó mirando a su esposa a la cara.

¡Pero por que tiene que ser nuestra hija! – Decía entre lágrimas - Sabes lo difícil que es la vida para un Jinchuuriki.

No te preocupes – dijo intentando animarla – ella nos tendrá a nosotros su familia.

Está bien – decía con resignación – pero por favor hazlo rápido no sé por cuanto tiempo pueda detener al Kyubi.

Todo está preparado – comentó – empezare con el sellado.

Y de esa manera fue como el Kyubi fue sellado en Natsumi y la aldea de Konoha sobrevivió al ataque esa noche. 

7 Años después 

Hoy era un día particularmente especial ya que era el aniversario de como el cuarto Hokage había vencido a el zorro de nueve colas y también porque era el cumpleaños de sus hijos.

¡Papá! ¡Papá! – gritó Natsumi bajando las escaleras al escuchar que su padre había llegado a casa muy temprano.

Natsumi era una niña muy alegre e hiperactiva a quien todo el mundo amaba, contrariamente a Naruto, él era muy callado y demasiado reservado.

Casi no hablaba con nadie y cuando lo hacía apenas y cruzaba algunas palabras, pues desde que se enteró de su problema decidió refugiarse en los libros.

¿Papá hoy es un día muy especia sabes? – decía con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que si hija hoy cumples 7 años y eso es algo que hay que celebrar. – dijo el hombre cargado a su hija en brazos.

¡Sí! Es fantástico pero yo lo decía porque ya podré entrar a la academia ninja y podre convertirme en una poderosa kunoichi. – decía agitando los brazos.

¡Es verdad! – Decía su padre mientras la bajaba al suelo – ya tienes la edad suficiente para entrar en la academia. Es más yo mismo hare los preparativos.

¡Genial! Al fin seré una kunoichi de verdad. – gritaba mientras corría por toda la casa incluso llego a la cocina donde estaba su madre cocinando.

¡Escuchaste mamá! – gritaba mientras corría a abrazar a su madre.

La pellirroja la miro con ternura y le respondió – Si hija he escuchado y me parece una buena idea así podrás demostrar al mundo de que estas hecha.

La niña no podía sentir más emoción hasta que de pronto recordó algo, o más bien a alguien. Fue corriendo rápidamente hacia su padre y le pregunto.

¿Oye papá mi hermano también entrara a la academia?

Esta pregunta tomo desprevenido a Minato y lo puso algo tenso, lo mismo para Kushina que alcanzó a escuchar.

Después de meditarlo un poco le dijo.

No hija. Tu hermano no puede entrar a la academia ninja.

¿Pero por qué? – cuestionó la menor.

Aun sin saber cómo responderle se limitó a decirle que Naruto así lo había decidido.

¡Eso no puede ser! – gritó mientras iba hacia las escaleras.

¡Yo hablare con él! – dijo mientras las subía.

Al pisar el último escalón giro hacia la derecha y al fondo diviso dos habitaciones. La de la derecha era la de ella y la de la izquierda le pertenecía a su hermano.

Se impulsó y a gran velocidad entro casi tumbando la puerta. Lo vio acostado y confundido por la situación.

Naruto iba a reclamar pero su hermana se adelantó jalándolo de la playera y poniendo su cara frente a la de él.

¿Por qué papá dijo que ya no entraras a la academia? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

El reacciono a la pregunta y después de un corto silencio desvió la mirada y suspiro derrotado.

Veo que te has enterado – dijo secamente.

Ella estuvo a punto de golpearlo por su falta de interés y la forma en la que se lo dijo, ya que él no le habla de ese modo a ella. Solo a las demás personas e incluso a sus padres les hablaba así pero ella era la excepción.

Con ella era atento y cariñoso y solían jugar mucho juntos. Pero desde hace unos meses el empezó a alejarse de ella diciendo que quería estar solo.

¿Por qué ya no entraras a la academia? – le pregunto casi a punto de llorar - prometimos que iríamos juntos. ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Él se separó de ella y estuvo unos segundos en silencio. Después decidió que era momento de hablar. Tarde o temprano ella se enteraría.

Está bien. Te lo diré – dijo aun con duda.

La verdad del por qué no puedo acompañarte a la academia es por una sencilla razón. – Se giró dejando a su hermana solo ver su espalda – yo no puedo moldear chacra.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a su hermana.

Esta es una broma de muy mal gusto hermano. Deja de ser tan cruel. – Dijo no dando crédito a lo que oía.

Naruto se giró de nuevo y quedo frente a ella mirándola seriamente.

No es ninguna broma. Puedes preguntárselo a papá. – dijo tratando de que su hermana no lo cuestionara más.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que no se trataba de ninguna broma. Él decía la verdad, entonces ella camino hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Es injusto que esto te pase a ti. Después de tantos planes que teníamos. – decía mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de él.

Sabía que te pondrías así. Fue por eso que no te dije nada, pero tú aun puedes seguir tu sueño de ser una kunoichi. – le contestó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para que dejara de llorar.

¿Pero no hay algo que podamos hacer para resolver eso? – preguntó tranquilizándose y separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Los médicos dijeron que no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Básicamente mi chacra es demasiado bajo como para poder moldearlo y usarlo. – dijo respondiendo a su pregunta.

Lo siento hermano, no pensé que esto te pasaría. – decía mientras cerraba sus puños.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Aunque no sea un ninja yo encontrare la manera de ayudarte. – ella miraba con asombro como su hermano a pesar de no poder convertirse en un ninja planeaba poder ayudarla.

Naruto miro a su hermana y dijo – Bueno es hora de que bajas nuestros padres deben de estar esperándote, ayer escuche que irían a comprarte algo.

Ella cambio su expresión triste a una feliz y preguntó – ¿Acaso no piensas venir con nosotros?

El medito unos segundos y contestó – Tengo algo que hacer, nos veremos más tarde.

Está bien, nos vemos después – contestó Natsumi saliendo del cuarto.

Ya estando solo en su habitación Naruto empezó a hablar para sí mismo.

Lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, puede que hoy sea un buen día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Veo que generalmente escriben esto así que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

**ojala no me odien por lo que leeran XD**

**Bueno les dejo este segundo capitulo espero y les guste, nos leemos al final XD**

¡Demonios! – se quejó Naruto.

Jamás había corrido tanto en mi corta vida y más hoy. Espero que las cosas no se tornen peor.

Llevaba al menos unos 30 minutos corriendo y estaba exhausto. Nunca le paso por la mente la necesidad de abandonar Konoha, ni en sus sueños más extraños.

Pero sabía que no debía detenerse. Tenía que alejarse lo más posible de su aldea, si lo atrapaban lo interrogarían y eso sería muy peligroso.

Sus piernas ya estaban muy cansadas pues muy a pesar aún era un niño y no se podía exigir mucho. Por lo que decidió sentarse a descansar un momento y después reanudar su recorrido.

Aún estoy muy cansado – decía mientras intentaba de relajar su respiración.

¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió? Hoy parecía ser un día tranquilo, pero todo cambio radicalmente cuando eso sucedió… - pensaba mientras sentía que recuperaba algo de fuerza y recordaba cómo empezó todo.

**_Flashback_**

Salió de su casa para dirigirse a uno de los campos de entrenamientos que frecuentaba para meditar en ocasiones, más que nada por su condición de no poder utilizar chacra.

Pero últimamente iba a ese lugar para visitar a Shin. Un tipo que él había encontrado medio muerto cuando hacia su recorrido diario a ese lugar.

Después de ayudarlo, Shin le agradeció y le dijo que si necesitaba algo con gusto le ayudaría pues él lo había salvado.

Naruto por su parte no estaba interesado en nada en particular, por lo que cuando Shin le preguntaba qué era lo que le iba a pedir, siempre cambiaba la conversación alegando que no sabía que pedirle.

Sin embargo, este día en particular era su cumpleaños de él y de su hermana. Aunque aún no sabía que pedirle, le pediría algún tipo de collar o amuleto para regalárselo a su hermana y así salir de esa deuda que Shin se había impuesto.

Todo cambio cuando a lo lejos escucho una explosión la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo alerto, escuchar una explosión en medio de la aldea era muy extraño así que corrió hacia el lugar para ver que sucedía.

Al llegar observo varios ninjas muertos y algunas casas destruidas por la explosión.

Cuando se enteró de su condición para la manipulación de chacra podría decirse que se distancio más de las personas, lo que causaba que en ocasiones la gente no lo recordara.

Así que cuando iba a preguntar a uno de los ninjas que estaba por ahí lo que había sucedido, el ninja lo cargo en brazos y lo alejo del lugar.

Estuvo a punto de alegar pero cuando se dio cuenta el ninja lo había depositado en el suelo. En ese momento llegaron varios ninjas más y empezaron a hablar de lo ocurrido ignorando a un Naruto curioso.

Lo que escucho lo dejo sin palabras, al parecer unos ninjas de Takigakure se habían infiltrado en la aldea con el fin de conseguir el pergamino del primer Hokage y conseguir sus jutsus, pero el cuarto Hokage los había descubierto lo que desato una pelea en la que se vieron involucradas su esposa e hija.

Claramente los ninjas de Takigakure iban perdiendo y en su desesperación atacaron a la hija con un kunai envenenado. El veneno era muy fuerte y de rápida acción lo que causo que Natsumi cayera desmayada segundos después.

Con una profunda ira Kushina libero una cantidad grande de chacra causando una gran explosión matando en el acto a los ninjas.

Al dispersarse el humo ambos padres llevaron a Natsumi al hospital para poder salvar su vida.

Al terminar de escuchar el relato no se movía, estaba completamente en shock pero un último comentario fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

Al parecer el veneno era nuevo y muy poderoso por lo que los antídotos que tenían en el hospital no eran lo suficientemente efectivos para poder contrarrestarlo.

Con una mirada decidida emprendió una rápida carrera hacia donde se encontraba Shin, pues ahora ya sabía que es lo que le pediría.

Al encontrarlo y contarle lo sucedido le pidió que por favor salvara a su hermana a lo que Shin cayó unos momentos y después dijo seriamente.

Es verdad que te debo un favor por haberme salvado la vida pero esto en especial es muy complejo. Por lo que me contaste fue envenenada y es un veneno nuevo y muy potente.

Naruto asintió desesperado pues consideraba que cada segundo era vital para la supervivencia de su hermana.

No tengo conocimientos en medicina así que no puedo crear un antídoto e ir a buscar uno puede ser fatal. Sin embargo, puedo salvar a tu hermana, pero tendrás que pagar un precio si quieres que eso suceda. – dijo seriamente.

Al ver que Naruto parecía entender lo que dijo prosiguió a informarle acerca de lo que sería el "precio" a pagar.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, no creía que eso fuera el pago por salvarla, pero no teniendo otra alternativa lo miro a los ojos y dijo – Acepto.

Después vio a Shin hacer una secuencia de sellos y escucho decir – _Rollback_.

**_Fin Flashback_**

Jamás imagine que esto terminaría así. – decía mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño derecho cerrado.

Pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo que escapar. – se levantó mientras a lo lejos diviso algo que se movía a gran velocidad.

¡No puede ser! – Pensó – deben estar buscando más ninjas en los alrededores. Esto no es bueno debo esconderme.

De repente vio un árbol hueco el cual se amoldaba a su pequeña figura y se metió en él.

Lo que diviso a lo lejos eran anbus. Después del altercado a la hija del Hokage se emitió una alarma para revisar que no hubiera más ninjas enemigos y reforzaran la vigilancia de la aldea.

Me pareció ver algo que venía en esta dirección pero al parecer no es nada – dijo un anbu con una máscara de águila.

Yo también pensé haber visto algo moverse – contesto otro anbu con una máscara de perro.

Dejen de perder el tiempo y revisemos otras zonas que aquí no hay nada – ordeno otro anbu con una máscara de gato.

De repente los 3 anbus escucharon el crujir de un árbol.

Al parecer Naruto al introducirse en el agujero se encontró con que una serpiente estaba dormida dentro del árbol y eso lo aterro pero no podía moverse por que los anbus los escucharían.

Para su mala suerte al llegar los anbus, estos la despertaron por lo que la serpiente empezó a acercarse a Naruto que del miedo se movió y al hacerlo hizo ruido.

Viéndose descubierto decidió salir de su escondite e intentar correr todo lo posible para alejarse de esos anbus. Él sabía que sería inútil correr por que ellos fácilmente lo atraparían pero no tenía una mejor idea.

Los anbus rápidamente se pusieron en guardia y al ver salir algo del hueco de un árbol estuvieron a punto de atacarlo pues solo vieron una mancha negra moverse.

Al observarlo mejor vieron que se trataba de un infante pero como traía una capa y una capucha que lo cubría todo y lo vieron huir pensaron en atraparlo e interrogarlo.

Naruto de repente se vio rodeado de 3 anbus los cuales no parecían dejarlo irse.

Oye niño necesitamos hablar contigo- dijo el de la máscara de gato.

Yo no sé nada, déjenme ir – contesto Naruto intentando salir de ahí.

¡Eso no lo decides tu mocoso! – intervino el de la máscara de águila tomándolo de la capa y levantándolo del suelo.

Naruto sin saber que hacer solo atino a morderlo. El anbu rápidamente lo soltó y le dio un golpe en es estomago estrellándolo contra un árbol.

¡Maldito mocoso quien te crees que eres para morderme! – le gritó.

Naruto no pudo responder pues el golpe le había sacado el aire y lo había dejado muy adolorido.

¡Oye! Déjalo, es tu culpa por haberlo levantado así – dijo el de la máscara de perro.

¡Tú cállate! – contesto enojado.

Sabes no me importa quién eres – decía mientras miraba a Naruto – he decidido matarte.

Los otros dos anbus esto les tomó por sorpresa y más a Naruto que por inercia se levantó y empezó a correr mientras ese anbu hacia una secuencia de sellos y exclamaba – ¡Estilo de Fuego, Jutsu Bola de Fuego!

Naruto miro hacia atrás y vio como una bola gigante de fuego venia en dirección a él, sabía que eso lo mataría pero no tenía idea de que hacer así que por impulso subió ambos brazos a la altura de su cabeza y se cubrió formando una X.

Pasaron los segundos pero no sucedió absolutamente nada.

Los anbus no daban crédito a lo que veían, al parecer el jutsu antes de tocar al niño simplemente se devolvió hacia ellos.

Por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de escapar de esa gran masa de fuego.

El anbu estaba desconcertado y furioso con lo que había pasado algo al parecer había reenviado su jutsu, entonces sin más que decir empezó a lanzar kunais y shurikens al niño pero antes de que llegaran a su objetivo estas se desviaban.

Los anbus aun viendo lo sucedido no sabían que hacer, así que decidieron efectuar un jutsu más poderoso para matar así al niño.

Naruto por su parte era el más desconcertado pues estaba seguro de que ese ataque debía haberle dado, pero eso no sucedió al contrario, se sentía algo extraño como si una burbuja lo rodeara y reenviara los ataques que el anbu le enviaba.

Por un momento vio que ellos no atacaron pero segundos después observo a los tres efectuando varios tipos de sellos y supuso que lo atacarían de nuevo.

Sin más que hacer solo espero a que lo atacaran, sin embargo, esta vez era un jutsu mucho más grande y poderoso. Rezaba porque esa burbuja que al parecer lo protegía lo siguiera haciendo.

Los anbus prepararon sus jutsus y los lanzaron hacia Naruto con la esperanza de que lo mataran pues habían combinado el fuego y el viento para darle un poder más destructor al jutsu.

La explosión fue tal que abarco un área muy grande en forma de círculo y en el centro de este se hallaba Naruto sin ningún rasguño.

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco y asqueado a la vez. En su vida jamás había visto como lucían las personas al morir calcinadas pero frente a él estaban ellos, los tres anbus que intentaban matarlo.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas aun impresionado por lo que había pasado. Rápidamente recordó porque huía y se levantó a duras penas. Dio un último vistazo hacia la dirección donde se ubicaba la aldea de la hoja y susurro – regresare, eso es seguro – entonces emprendió su camino alejándose lo mayor posible.

**Gracias a los que me escribieron un review me motivo mas a escribir esta historia, este capitulo en especial me dio un dolor de cabeza escribirlo ya que no encontraba la manera de sacarlo de la aldea, reescribí varias veces el capitulo hasta que di con esto.**

**Tengo pensado hacer un Naruto lógico y calculador mas que nada por su habilidad. aun no se si le pondre una pareja o algo por el estilo.**

**no creo ponerle ki, cosmos, reatsu o algún otro tipo de energía llámese espiritual al menos por el momento.**

**el capitulo que viene se enfocara en el que paso despues de salir de la aldea y como descubrira su poder.**

**se aceptan ideas de todo tipo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ni algun otro pj mencionado de anime o manga me pertenece solo la historia**

**sin mas que decir nos leemos al final**

Hokage-sama no hay rastro de algunos otros ninjas de Takigakure en la periferia de Konoha y no sabemos con certeza que paso con los anbus que fueron asesinados – dijo un anbu con mascara de mono.

_"Esto es muy extraño"_ – pensó.

¿Encontraron algo más? – decía el Hokage mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la ventana.

No – contestó el anbu.

El Hokage suspiro lentamente y simplemete dijo – Puedes retirarte.

El anbu obedeció y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Estando solo en su oficina el Hokage meditaba lo ocurrido y llegó a una conclusión.

Hablar con Natsumi acerca del Kyubi y empezar su entrenamiento.

00000000-ooooooooooooo-0000000000-oooooooooooooo-000000000000000-oooooooooooo

Se levantó cansado y adolorido y no era para menos, pues dormir a la intemperie recargado a un tronco no le parecía ser muy cómodo. Ya habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con los anbus y por lo que parecía todo se había calmado.

Sin embargo, aún tenía una duda.

¿Qué era "eso" que al parecer lo protegió de los anbus?

No podía ser chacra ya que no puede moldearlo, ¿entonces que fue?

Lo pensaría luego por el momento necesitaba encontrar un lugar más acogedor donde dormir, además de que necesitaba conseguir comida, pues comer frutas lo estaba hartando además de que casi ya las encontraba.

Caminó cerca de dos horas hasta que a lo lejos vio un pequeño pueblo.

Se alegró al haber encontrado, pero el problema venia ahora. Tenía algo de dinero para poder hospedarse, sin embargo ese dinero no sería eterno y de alguna forma necesitaría conseguir más para poder vivir.

Al adentrarse al pueblo pudo observar que en este no había ninjas, por el contrario eran puros civiles los que residían ahí. Esto le quito un peso de encima pues no quería tener contacto con ellos por algún tiempo.

Mientras el observaba el panorama, las personas de ahí lo miraban algo confundidas pues a pesar de no ser un lugar concurrido por viajeros les extraño ver a un niño solo por esos lugares.

Se detuvo frente a un edificio que le llamo la atención, era una tienda de libros.

Al decidirse a entrar y abrir la puerta quedo fascinado cuando se encontró con una cantidad considerable de libros de distintos tipos. Desde cuentos para niños hasta lectura para adultos pasando por novelas de terror entre otras cosas.

¡Hola! Jovencito – dijo un hombre de edad avanzada sorprendiendo a Naruto.

¡Hola! Señor – contesto Naruto.

Veo que te gustan los libros – menciono el anciano.

Un poco la verdad – decía apenado.

¿Y tus padres? – preguntó mientras observaba a Naruto, pues era muy joven y al parecer venia solo.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Naruto quien aún no había pensado en una excusa para justificar que estuviera solo.

Después de pensar unos pocos segundos, le invento una historia acerca de cómo sus padres habían sido asesinados hace algunos días y de que el haba estado vagando estos últimos días.

Lo siento, no tenía idea – decía el anciano algo incómodo.

No se preocupe – contestó bajando su mirada hacia el suelo intentando hacerlo más creíble.

Eso significa que no tienes donde vivir ¿cierto? – menciono cambiando de tema.

Si – contestó Naruto.

¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo mientras piensas que hacer con tu situación? – dijo mientras Naruto levantaba la mirada impresionado.

No teniendo nada más que perder acepto la propuesta.

Por cierto mi nombre es Rioga – menciono el anciano mirándolo de frente.

Naruto no dijo nada por unos momentos pensando que nombre usaría.

Shiro… Uzumaki Shiro ese es mi nombre – contesto desviando su mirada.

Bueno Shiro desde ahora te encargaras de ayudarme a mantener esta tienda, con eso compensaras el que te deje vivir aquí – anuncio Rioga.

Naruto por su parte solo suspiro y asintió siguiéndolo.

Desde entonces su vida tuvo un cambio drástico comparado a lo que vivió mientras estaba en Konoha. Era el encargado de organizar la tienda y de mantenerla limpia sin contar que Rioga lo enviaba constantemente a hacer mandados y ayudar a los vecinos pues al parecer el ingreso del pueblo era la agricultura.

Su primera semana viviendo en ese lugar parecía normal de no ser por que constantemente le sucedían cosas extrañas.

Para empezar en ocasiones al sujetar objetos estos se rompían no importaba si era una fruta o algo simplemente se rompían sin aplicar mucha fuerza y eso lo asustaba por lo cual evitaba tocar a las personas o tener contacto directo con ellas.

Por otro lado algo más impactante le sucedió en la tienda. Estaba organizando unos libros y los acomodaba uno sobre otro creando unas torres. Escucho un ruido y por impulso se giró sobre sí mismo para ubicar de dónde provenía este, sin embargo, al hacer esto choco con la esquina de la mesa donde estaban los libros sacándolos de balance lo que ocasiono que estos cayeran sobre él. Cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó, al abrirlos observo que los libros estaban a su alrededor como si se hubieran desviado, esto lo dejo en un shock momentáneo para después levantar y acomodar los libros rápidamente.

Ya estando solo recordó cuando los anbus lo atacaron y como el simplemente resultó ileso, entonces supuso que el tenia algún tipo de habilidad. Esto lo alegro por que aunque no podía manipular chacra tal vez podría tener algo de "poder".

Pero ahora el problema radicaba en "que" era su poder y como "habilitarlo". Dedujo que mientras pasaran los días y leyera algunos libros tal vez entendiera que sucede.

Sin embargo él jamás se esperó un cambio como el que le esperaba.

Era la tercera semana desde que estaba ahí. Últimamente no había sucedido nada nuevo, al parecer "podía" evitar el romper cosas si se concentraba mucho así que eso fue un peso menos en su vida cotidiana. Se levantó de su cama o más bien el despertador lo levantó. Con mucho cansancio se dispuso a asearse.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa que al observarse al espejo su cabello estaba cambiando, ya no era completamente rubio si no que tenía unos que otros mechones blancos, el iris de sus ojos pasaron de azules a rosados y su piel un poco más clara de lo normal.

Pensó que estaba enfermo y esto lo asusto mucho y a Rioga que tampoco sabía por qué esto había sucedido, así que decidieron ir con el doctor del pueblo para que les diera un diagnóstico del por qué le ocurría eso.

Pasaron 2 días después de que el doctor le extrajera un poco de sangre y la analizara.

El diagnostico que les dio el doctor habla acerca de que al parecer su cuerpo dejo de producir pigmentos y esto actuó directamente sobre su piel, pelo y ojos.

Su salud no se vería afectada pero el doctor recomendó que no se expusiera mucho al sol pues podría sufrir quemaduras.

Sentía que su mundo cada vez se venía más abajo. Primero tuvo que salir de su aldea, poco después sobrevivió gracias a un poder el cual le estaba dando más problemas que soluciones.

En definitiva su suerte no podría ser peor.

Gracias a esto su actitud fue más cerrada para con el mundo y siempre vestía ropas oscuras o completamente de negro. Cuando salía a dar un paseo o por un encargo en especial siempre llevaba una capa negra con capucha cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo.

Cierto día harto de todo decidió salir cuando el sol estaba en su punto máximo, se alejó del pueblo y se quitó la capa exponiéndose.

Sin embargo, no pasó nada. Simplemente no sucedió nada estando ahí frente a los rayos del sol, los cuales supuestamente causarían quemaduras en su piel.

Estuvo parado un buen rato hasta que el mismo calor lo empezó a sofocar y se refugió en la sombra de un árbol.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué me está pasando? – gritaba con frustración mientras golpeaba el suelo.

Ahora su apariencia estaba toda cambiada, su pelo era completamente blanco, su piel era clara y el iris de sus ojos completamente rojos.

Después de sacar su frustración decidió que dejaría de lamentarse.

_"Tengo que hacer algo" – pensó._

_"Al parecer el sol no me quema como se supone que debería pero ¿Por qué? Esto no debe saberlo nadie, si les comento esto tal vez querrán experimentar conmigo así que eso queda descartado"._

_"Lo cual significa que debo enfocarme en lo que creo poder hacer e investigar más acerca de eso"._

Y con esos pensamientos regreso al pueblo.

**Meses después**

Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda de información de libros de carácter científico, se encontró con los denominados vectores. Tomando en cuenta la información sobre estos hizo una hipótesis donde él particularmente podía modificarlos a voluntad.

Usando esto como referencia empezó a experimentar con su fuerza.

Empezó levantando cosas medianamente pesadas, después las pesadas y por ultimo las "humanamente imposibles" de levantar.

Se dio cuenta de que si un objeto relativamente grande por sí solo no podría levantarlo al enfocarse en "querer" más fuerza esta cedía sin alterar su anatomía y así logrando levantarlo.

Básicamente con estos experimentos aprendió a controlar su fuerza evitando el romper los objetos como anteriormente le sucedía.

Esto es muy complicado – decía mientras jadeaba – necesito concentrarme en cuanta fuerza creo necesitar de lo contrario el peso me ganaría.

Pero parece que este poder es mejor de lo que pensé – mencionaba mientras se levantaba del suelo.

_"Si no mal recuerdo es día, yo repelí el ataque de ese anbu, lo hice inconscientemente pero lo hice". _

_"Cuando un objeto que viene dirigido hacia mí invade mi espacio personal puedo "sentir" que lo puedo tocar y por ende puedo reflejarlo, eso básicamente me hace inmune a un ataque físico"._

_"Eso explicaría que fue lo que paso ese día"._

En realidad esto es mucho mejor de lo que parece a simple vista – susurró.

En fin solo me falta pulirlo mejor y tal vez visite a algunas personas – Mencionaba mientras emprendía su caminata hacia su hogar – pero antes viajare un poco para saber más acerca del mundo shinobi y entonces te visitare hermana, solo espera un poco más.

**Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo. En si este cap fue informativo de alguna forma XD.**

**Perdón por tardar en actualizarlo pero no tenia en si una manera de cómo explicar su poder y de cómo lo descubriría y por consiguiente lo utilizaría. Además de que el sábado de la semana pasada se suponía que seguiría escribiendo este cap pero como no tenia mucha inspiración me puse a ver el anime de Tokyo Ghoul y pues me gusto, pero al final cuando el tipo se transforma en super sayaghoul los japos salen con que ahí termina y que debes esperar a la segunda temporada y yo así de WTF en fin se suponía que este sábado lo terminaría pero aca en México se celebra el dia de los muertos el 2 de noviembre así que eso me tuvo algo ocupado.**

**Respecto a por qué cambio la apariencia de Naruto, pues fue porque el rechaza la radiación ultravioleta aquí una breve explicación:**

**Los rayos del sol emiten radiación ultravioleta, la capa de ozono nos ayuda a que esa radiación no llegue tan fuerte a la superficie de la tierra pero como no puede eliminar toda la radiación una cantidad pasa ahí es donde nuestro cuerpo entra en acción creando pigmentos, en particular la melanina esta absorbe la radiación en un 99.99% transformándola en calor esta se encuentra en los ojos, pelo, piel y otros lugares más.**

**El albinismo es una condición genética donde hay ausencia de melanina según dice la Wikipedia.**

** Pero como el rechaza la radiación su cuerpo no tiene la necesidad de crearla y entonces pues se hizo albino XD**

**Espero les haya gustado este cap y si no pues ni modo. El próximo cap tal vez salga Natsumi con lo del examen genin y el arco de la tierra de las olas. Quieren que siga como en el canon o quieren que le modifique algo, si no me responden pues lo hare como yo crea conveniente :P**

**Se aceptan críticas y consejos**

**Una última cosa creen que sea necesario describir las ropas que usan el/la, los/las personajes? A mí en lo particular lo veo innecesario dado que pues ya se saben cómo visten en el anime o manga. A menos que el personaje se vio forzado a cambiar completamente su ropa o algo por el estilo, en general no describiré que ropa usan porque es la misma del anime a menos que considere necesario.**

**Bueno esto es todo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno al fin pude terminar este capitulo sin mas que decir nos leemos al final XD**

**Años Después**

Esto es aburrido, no he hecho nada bueno últimamente – se quejó Naruto.

_"Estos días que he visitado algunos pueblos la gente me mira un poco raro. He pensado como pasar desapercibido, ir con esta capa siempre llama la atención, pero si me la quito y notan mi apariencia tendrán más interés en mí. Supongo que no hay nada más que hacer" – pensó._

Por ahora debo enfocarme en mi objetivo, ese tal ninja de Kiri – susurraba mientras abría un pequeño libro y se detenía en una página.

**Zabuza Momochi**.

Por lo que he podido investigar al parecer se encuentra en el País de las Olas. Después de su fallido intento de hacer un golpe de estado, ha permanecido oculto.

Trabaja para un tipo llamado "Gato". El cual al parecer es un magnate comercial de ese país y que secretamente trafica con drogas – decía mientras posaba su mirada en el cielo.

_"Los exámenes chuunin ya están muy cerca y serán en Konoha"._

Y con ese pensamiento continuo su viaje hacia el País de las Olas.

Después de varios días de caminar, hacer paradas para comer y dormir Naruto finalmente termino llegando a lo que sería el País de las olas.

Retomando la información obtenida acerca del país se dio cuenta de que este era simplemente una pequeña isla la cual construía un puente para poder prosperar pero cuando "Gato" llego la construcción de este se detuvo.

Básicamente "Gato" es quien controla el pequeño país.

Al arribar al país se dio cuenta de que este estaba en muy mal estado económico. La zona principal era muy pobre y los mercados casi no tenían vivieres a la venta, por lo que el terminar la construcción del puente los ayudaría mucho.

A pesar de que él no tenía un interés en ese país le ocasionaba una cierta lastima al verlos en ese estado, pero él no era una persona que arreglara los problemas de los demás por lo que simplemente decidió enfocarse en su objetivo.

La gente era muy reservada y lo miraban con desconfianza haciendo casi imposible el obtener más información.

Harto de que nadie le dijera algo importante o relevante se limitó a buscar en los alrededores en espera de que algo le indicara si por ahí había algún edificio enorme pues siendo "Gato" un magnate no viviría en una casa pequeña.

Después de divagar un rato se adentró en el bosque con la esperanza de encontrar algo, y en efecto lo encontró.

Una mansión en la orilla de la playa la cual no se apreciaba muy bien pues una densa neblina la cubría, evitando sutilezas decidió entrar rápidamente y completar su objetivo para largarse de ahí.

Al acercarse un poco a la puerta dos guardias lo detienen.

¿Quién eres y que demonios haces aquí? – preguntó uno de ellos.

Mi nombre no importa mucho solo intento encontrar a "Gato" – respondió Naruto.

¡No me hagas reír mocoso! ¿Qué asuntos podrías tener tú con el jefe? – pregunto el otro tipo.

Eso no es asunto tuyo – contestó Naruto.

Esto enfureció a ambos guardias y uno de ellos habló.

Mira mocoso hoy estoy de buenas y te perdonare así que ¡lárgate!

Mientras tanto Naruto calló unos segundos para después sonreír.

Supongo que lo hare de la manera difícil – dijo mientras rápidamente se posiciono frente del guardia y le propino un golpe en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

El otro guardia no creía lo que veía. Como un simple chico pudo vencer a su amigo de un solo golpe.

¿Y entonces me dirás donde se encuentra "Gato"? – preguntó Naruto.

El tipo reacciono y en un ataque de ira se fue contra el menor.

Supuse que sería así – dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

Se agacho evitando el golpe del guardia para después tomarlo del brazo y arrojarlo contra la puerta rompiéndola para darse paso.

El ruido ocasionado alerto a los demás guardias que cuidaban la mansión, los cuales empezaron a reunirse.

Después de caminar un poco y llegar a la sala de estar se vio rodeado de guardias que lo empezaron a atacar mientras él los evadía, golpeaba y los usaba como escudos humanos.

Al terminar de luchar y de dejar un suelo lleno de guardias con huesos rotos e inconscientes decidió subir las escaleras hasta llegar a un despacho, se detuvo y decidió abrir la puerta encontrando a "Gato" en su interior.

¿Quién demonios eres tú? – cuestionó "Gato".

Naruto no contestó y simplemente observo quienes estaban en la habitación.

Notó a cinco personas de las cuales solo reconoció a dos.

Uno de ellos era "Gato" quien estaba sentado en su escritorio y con dos guardaespaldas a los lados. Y el otro era Zabuza quien tenía de guardaespaldas a un anbu de Kiri y una espada enorme.

_"Jaque Mate" – pensó_

Dije ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – exclamó irritado "Gato".

Yo no soy importante, solo vine a completar un encargo – respondió Naruto.

¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese encargo? – preguntó esta vez Zabuza.

Asesinar al ninja renegado Zabuza Momochi – contestó con simpleza.

Todo fue silencio hasta que Zabuza estalló en carcajadas.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Eres un mocoso interesante. ¿Pero tienes lo necesario para poder vencerme? – menciono el ninja.

¡Desde luego! Pero si no me crees puedes comprobarlo – contestó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona lo cual molesto al ninja renegado.

Zabuza no respondió y simplemente tomo su espada y la lanzo contra Naruto.

Este solo la esquivo y la espada quedo enterrada en un pilar. Acto seguido Naruto la tomó por la empuñadura y sin esfuerzo alguno la liberó.

Es una linda espada – mencionaba mientras levantaba la espada para después lanzarla contra Zabuza quien desapareció en un segundo.

Eres muy fuerte no cabe duda – dijo Zabuza quien se había posicionado detrás de Naruto – no cualquiera puede levantar mi espada.

Tal vez la coleccione, de todos modos después de matarte no creo que la necesites – mencionó sin inmutarse Naruto.

Después se giró sobre sí mismo para golpear a Zabuza pero este ya no estaba. Regresó su mirada hacia donde había lanzado la espada y ahí estaba Zabuza.

"Gato" quien había permanecido callado habló.

Zabuza – el mencionado giro hacia quien lo llamó – deshazte de él rápido.

Por su parte Naruto miraba a los guardaespaldas los que hasta el momento no había hecho un movimiento por lo que dedujo que no harían nada al respecto.

Espero que puedas entretenerme niño – exclamó el ninja renegado.

Naruto al oír esto se impulsó para llegar rápidamente a donde se situaba Zabuza y asestarle un golpe, pero para su sorpresa el ya no estaba ahí, haciendo que el golpe diera en la pared destruyéndola en su lugar.

Rápidamente volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con que Zabuza estaba frente a él con su espada levantada a punto de cortarlo.

Pero de repente el golpe fue reflejado haciendo que la espada se partiese por la mitad. Esto puso es shock a todos los presentes mientras que Naruto aprovechó la confusión para tomar a Zabuza del hombro presionándolo con tal fuerza que termino por zafarlo haciéndolo inservible.

No dando tiempo a que Zabuza pudiera quejarse tomo la empuñadura de la espada para después darle una patada en el abdomen estrellándolo contra la pared.

Considerando el daño que el brazo sufrió supuso que ya no podría hacer algún jutsu y entonces solo camino hacia este con el fin de matarlo.

Por lo que parece ya no serás capaz de entretenerme – mencionaba el albino mientras levantaba la espada a punto de asestar el golpe final.

Fue en ese momento cuando unas senbon se dirigieron hacia su mano las cuales simplemente reflejó hacia quien las había lanzado.

El anbu al ver esto rápidamente se agacho para evitar ser herido con su propio ataque.

_"Qué demonios es ese chico y como rayos hizo eso" – pensó el anbu._

Parece que alguien más quiere jugar – se detuvo Naruto mientras giraba su mirada hacia su atacante.

"Gato" quedo asombrado de lo que el chico le hizo a su matón número uno, literalmente barrio el piso con él.

Veo que eres muy poderoso – habló "Gato" llamando la atención del albino - ¿Qué te parecería trabajar para mí?

Lo siento pero no me gusta recibir órdenes de nadie y mucho menos alguien como tú – contestó Naruto – además ya tienes un matón.

Zabuza ya no me sirve, al parecer es demasiado débil y necesito a alguien como tú – replicó "Gato"

Antes de siquiera poder contestar unos senbon volaron hacia "Gato" y sus guardaespaldas matándolos.

Oye no tenías que hacer eso – dijo Naruto de mala gana.

El al parecer tenia la intención de matarnos por lo que ya no lo necesitamos – contestó en anbu posando su mirada en Naruto.

Bueno eso no me importa – menciono Naruto mientras con su pie golpeaba la rodilla de Zabuza rompiéndola.

¡Detente! – grito el anbu lanzándose contra el menor.

Naruto vio como de repente el ninja desapareció y apareció frente a él con la intensión de golpearlo en la cara.

Sin embargo el simplemente lo reflejo haciendo que la mano del anbu se quebrara.

El anbu vio todo en cámara lenta, desde cuando apareció frente al albino, cuando intentó golpearlo hasta cuando su mano se quebró.

No supo que fue lo que paso pero lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue gritar de dolor.

Puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido – menciono Naruto.

El anbu tenía unas ganas inmensas de matarlo por tal comentario pero sabía que no podía hacerle algo al menos hasta que averiguara quien era él y cómo funcionaba lo que fuera que hacía.

Reprimiendo el dolor lo más que podía fijo su mirada en Naruto y dijo – por favor no lo mates.

¡Oh! Esto no me lo esperaba – contestó Naruto con burla – ¿y entonces que me ofreces por dejarlo con vida? – preguntó.

Yo haré lo que sea – respondió el anbu.

Naruto levanto una de sus cejas mientras decía – ¿en serio? A lo que el anbu asintió un poco desconfiado.

_"Esto me está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba" – pensó. _

Bueno puede que me seas de alguna utilidad – contestó retirándose del cuerpo de Zabuza quien al parecer había quedado inconsciente.

Le perdonare la vida si vienes conmigo – dijo, lo cual tomo por sorpresa al anbu.

Antes de que el anbu pudiera replicar Naruto continuo – no te preocupes, solo será hasta que los exámenes chuunin que se realizan en Konoha terminen. Después de eso podrás hacer lo que quieras.

¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en Konoha? – pregunto el anbu.

Eso no es algo que te importe – fue la respuesta que recibió.

Ese es el trato que te ofrezco por dejarlo con vida así que decide – mencionó Naruto intentando cambiar de tema.

Está bien… yo iré – contestó aun con duda el anbu.

Por ahora quítate la máscara – ordenó Naruto

El anbu acomodo su mano rota y después se quitó la máscara revelando a una linda chica.

Esto sorprendió mucho al albino, de todos los posibles perfiles que pensó para el anbu jamás se le ocurrió que fuera una chica – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó.

Haku – respondió la chica.

Bueno Haku has lo que tengas que hacer con ese ninja, yo aún tengo algo que hacer, te espero en el muelle en 30 minutos – mencionó Naruto saliendo de la habitación.

Por su parte Haku se llevó de ahí a Zabuza y lo instalo en lo que parecía ser su guarida.

Lo curo lo mejor que pudo aún son su mano lastimada y le dejo una nota informándole la situación en la que se encontraba y que se por favor se mejorara.

Naruto por otro lado había reunido los cuerpos de los guardias de "Gato" que aún seguían vivos y los había dejado en la plaza principal del país con una nota que decía "hagan lo que quieran con ellos. P.D. "Gato" está muerto.

Mientras caminaba hacia el muelle a lo lejos pudo observar a alguien que parecía estar impaciente. Al llegar descubrió que ese alguien era Haku quien había cambiado algo su ropa. Su nuevo atuendo constaba de zapatos y pantalones anbu una chaqueta color gris y debajo de esta una camisa de rejilla negra.

¿Cómo está tu mano? – preguntó Naruto observando que esta estaba vendada.

Mucho mejor gracias – contestó.

Bueno vámonos – dijo Naruto.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – mencionó Haku.

Dime – respondió Naruto.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Haku.

Naruto no dijo nada unos segundos y luego se giró para quedar frente a Haku, se quitó la capucha de su capa y dijo – Uzumaki Shiro.

Haku se sorprendió al ver a la persona quien los había vencido a ella y a Zabuza sin mucho esfuerzo. Un tipo de piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

Si es todo, andando – menciono Naruto sacando de su asombro a Haku.

Y con esto emprendieron su camino hacia el transporte que los iba a sacar del país de las Olas hacia el país del fuego.

**bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo a mi en lo particular mas o menos me parecio XD en compraracion a los anteriores creo que ha sido el mas largo que he escrito XD**

**ultimamente no he estado muy inspirado asi que por eso no he podido actualizar mas seguido pero me han dejado varios reviews y eso me ha motivado a continuar esta extraña historia.**

**tratare de actualizar mas seguido posteando tal vez un capitulo por semana.**

**en este cap le puse un poco de accion aunque siendo mi primer fic siento que aun me falta mucho por aprender y mas en las escenas que tienen peleas y cosas asi.**

**las pelea contra zabuza fue corta pero es relativamente larga en compratacion al guardia que simplemente noqueo de un golpe XD**

**bueno hasta el proximo cap :D dejen reviews se aceptan criticas y consejos por cierto me falta un integrante mas para lo de los examenes chuunin asi que se aceptan sugerencias**

**si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia haganmelo saber :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno he aquí el nuevo capitulo espero que les agrade sin mas que decir disfrútenlo.**

Después de descender de la pequeña barca que los llevaba devuelta al país del Fuego Naruto se dio cuenta de que la mano de Haku aún no estaba del todo bien.

De hecho no sabía de qué manera la había vendado siendo que Zabuza estaba inconsciente.

El impacto que recibió fue demasiado así que era normal que estuviera lastimada.

Oye ¿puedo ver tu mano? – preguntó Naruto.

¿Qué? – respondió Haku.

Dije que si puedo ver tu mano, al parecer está peor de lo que imagine y eso será un problema más si no hacemos algo al respecto – dijo Naruto.

Lo siento es que me duele y es muy molesto también – mencionó Haku mientras intentaba mover su mano sin éxito alguno.

Veamos – dijo Naruto.

En eso tomo cuidadosamente la mano de Haku y la observo detenidamente lo cual le ocasiono un pequeño sonrojó a la chica.

Mmm… al parecer tienes unos cuantos huesos fuera de lugar pero creo que puedo arreglarlo. Aunque dolerá un poco – dijo Naruto después de examinarle la mano.

¿Crees que puedas soportar el dolor? – preguntó Naruto mientras quitaba el vendaje.

Haku asintió y cerró los ojos.

Bueno aquí voy – mencionó el albino.

Un ¡Crack! se escuchó y Haku se quejó un poco.

Momentos después Naruto cuidadosamente empezó a poner el vendaje en la mano de la chica.

¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Haku.

Ya te lo dije. La condición de tu mano podría empeorar y eso nos traería problemas – contestó el albino – además de que así sanará más rápido.

¡Gracias! –dijo Haku haciendo una reverencia.

No es nada – mencionó Naruto mientras caminaba.

Por cierto – habló de nuevo el albino – necesitare algunos datos tuyos para meterte en las filas de la aldea de la hierba temporalmente.

¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó la chica.

Básicamente para poder entrar a Konoha para presentar el examen chuunin es necesario pertenecer a alguna aldea y antes de que preguntes el por qué temporalmente, solo te diré que no tengo la intención de pertenecer a alguna aldea en particular, al menos no por ahora y creo que tú tampoco tienes esa intención – dijo Naruto.

Haku solo asintió con la cabeza. Recordó hace algunos minutos cuando le cuestionó el por qué irían al examen chuunin y el rápidamente cambio la plática. Él tenía un motivo oculto para entrar en Konoha pues era más que claro que su nivel estaba por encima al de un chuunin. Ella siendo entrenada por Zabuza llego a ser un anbu y el venció a ambos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Suspiro derrotada sabía que él no diría nada acerca de la razón para ir a Konoha pero tal vez en un futuro podría averiguar el por qué.

Bueno andando – ordenó Naruto – necesitamos llegar rápido a la aldea de la Hierba además de que necesitamos otro integrante para el grupo.

_"Espero no tener que pedírselo a "él" ya que sería muy problemático, pero como van las cosas al parecer tendré que hacerlo" – pensó Naruto._

¿Y ya tienes alguien en mente? – cuestionó Haku.

A decir verdad tengo a alguien en mente pero espero encontrar a alguien mejor – contestó algo incómodo Naruto.

Haku noto que algo incómodo a Shiro así que no preguntó más acerca del tema.

Por el contrario le dio curiosidad el saber por qué estaba ocultándose bajo esa capa negra. Su apariencia era claramente poco común pero no era razón para ocultarse.

Además de que tal vez eso le daría algo de información acerca de él.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – mencionó Haku.

Dime – contestó Shiro.

¿Por qué estas cubierto todo el tiempo? – preguntó Haku.

Por su parte Shiro ya esperaba esta pregunta así que simplemente respondió.

Cómo pudiste ver, el color de mi piel puede decirse que no es "normal" así que evito que la gente me vea, por otro lado la luz del sol me lastima la piel así que por eso visto de esta forma – contestó mintiendo en la última parte.

Ohh. Perdón no era mi intención – dijo Haku.

No te preocupes es normal que lo preguntaras – manifestó Shiro.

Continuemos que tenemos poco tiempo para llegar a la Hierba y regresar a Konoha – mencionó siguiendo su camino.

Haku no dijo nada más y se limitó a caminar detrás del albino.

**Tres días después**

Se levantó temprano aunque un poco molesta por su mano pero en comparación con los últimos dos días ya había mejorado considerablemente.

Desde el momento que le indico que necesitarían otro miembro para el equipo no habían vuelto a hablar más de lo necesario y eso le molestaba un poco.

Todo parecía indicar que él no quería hablar acerca de si mismo por lo que el sacar información acerca de él sería mucho más complicado.

Se aseo un poco y salieron del hotel donde se habían hospedado. Al parecer llevaban la mitad del camino hacia la Hierba pero aún estaba el problema del tercer integrante.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Shiro le habló por lo que siguió caminando hasta chocar contra él.

¡Oye ten cuidado! – exclamó el albino.

¡Lo siento! – contestó ella haciendo una reverencia lo que ocasiono que su cabeza chocara con el hombro de él.

Solo ten más cuidado y pon atención cuando te hablo – mencionó Shiro.

Haku asintió y a la vez se quedó algo pensativa.

Bueno como te decía dado que no tenemos mucho tiempo para reclutar a alguien más he decidido incluir a una persona en particular – dijo Shiro.

_"Ojalá hubiera encontrado a alguien más para no tener que incluir a "esa" persona" – pensó._

¿Y esa persona es? – cuestionó la chica.

Ya lo sabrás – dijo mientras se detenía frente a una pequeña casa – aquí es donde vive.

Shiro toco la puerta y espero a que alguien saliera. Y en efecto, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven no mayor de 12 años de cabello castaño y complexión delgada.

Kakeru Kurosawa – mencionó Shiro.

¿Acaso nos conocemos? – contestó el mencionado.

Acto seguido Shiro descubrió su rostro dejando a Kurosawa sorprendido.

Jamás pensé volverte a ver Shiro – expresó el castaño.

Necesito un favor – dijo Shiro.

¿Y que podría necesitar el todopoderoso Shiro de un mortal como yo? – bufó el castaño.

Bueno te lo reformulare para que me entiendas. He venido a cobrar los favores que me debes – dijo algo molesto Shiro.

Oye no tenías que decirlo de esa manera – mencionó algo nervioso Kakeru.

Por cierto quien es la chica que te acompaña, es muy bonita – dijo haciendo que Haku se avergonzara un poco.

Ella es Haku una acompañante además de que es más fuerte que tú así que te aconsejo que no hagas nada estúpido. Ya que si le haces algo, me asegurare de que no lo intentes de nuevo independientemente de lo que te haga ella – contestó mirando fijo al castaño a quien le causó un gran escalofrió.

Por otro lado Haku estaba sorprendida por las palabras que dijo Shiro sintiendo un poco de respeto hacia él.

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No es como si pensaba hacerle algo y deja de decir esas cosas arruinas mi reputación – exclamó algo molesto el castaño.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – hablo el castaño cambiando de tema.

Después de hablar unos minutos y explicar la situación Kurosawa analizo lo mencionado y después habló.

No es como si me importara el por qué quieres ir a Konoha pero te acompañare. Me he aburrido aquí por lo que necesito un poco de acción.

Bueno alístate que tenemos el tiempo encima y necesito arreglar algunas cosas antes de llegar a Konoha – dijo Shiro.

Después de unos treinta minutos todos se prepararon y retomaron el camino hacia la Hierba mientras Haku y Kurosawa intentaban pensar en la razón por la que el albino tenía que entrar en Konoha.

**En este capitulo leímos quien es el tercer integrante del grupo y un poco de la relación de este extraño equipo XD**

**Creo que aun no he puesto los poderes de Naruto/Shiro o lo que puede hacer por lo que me he decidido explicarlo un poco.**

**Espero que explicarme bien si tienen alguna duda me mandan un mp XD**

**El poder de Shiro en si es la habilidad de manejar los vectores por lo que la pregunta obligada es ¿que es un vector?**

Un vector es todo segmento de recta dirigido en el espacio

**un vector se compone de varios elementos como lo son la magnitud, dirección y sentido**

**la magnitud es lo que corresponde al tipo de unidad que se va a medir como lo es la fuerza, velocidad, etc (magnitudes vectoriales)**

**la direccion es todo el recorrido del vector por ejemplo desde un punto imaginaro A hasta un punto B en una linea recta (no necesariamente tiene que ser en linea recta pero lo puse asi para este ejemplo)**

**y el sentido es hacia donde va ridigido. tomando el ejemplo anterior hay dos maneras de hacer el recorrido una es desde A hasta B y la otra es desde B hasta A (podria decirse que el sentido es hacia a donde apunta la flechita)**

**en pocas palabras el manipula los vectores que toca. cuando Zabuza intento cortarlo el simplemente cambio el sentido del golpe de la espada por lo que esta se rompio lo mismo con el brazo de haku.**

**si tu intentas golpear una pared de concreto normalmente tu golpe "rebota" por lo que el material es relativamente mas resistente a la fuerza que tu le estas aplicando y por consecuencia te lastimas.**

**aplicando esto a Shiro el solo invierte el sentido de la direccion mediante ecuaciones vectoriales claro esta que no pondre estas ecuaciones por que seria demasiado complicado calcular dichas asi que solo explicare el efecto por decirlo asi XD**

**espero haberme explicado bien. en lo personal este poder se me hace muy interesante si lo vez del punto de vista logico el es casi invulnerable ya que refleja casi cualquier tipo de ataque.**

**bueno eso es todo despues les dire que mas puede hacer este tipo XD**

**hasta el proximo capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aqui les dejo el sexto capitulo de esta extraña historia XD sin mas que decir lean.**

Después de una gran caminata de dos horas en la que un silencio incomodo perturbaba a Kurosawa este decidió hablar.

¡Maldición estoy harto! – exclamó.

Por su parte tanto Shiro como Haku regresaron a ver al castaño un poco sorprendidos.

¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – cuestionó Shiro.

¡Este silencio me está matando! – contestó el aludido.

Pues a mí no me molesta – dijo Shiro – si no tienes con que entretenerte es tu problema.

Siempre eres así conmigo, nunca quieres entablar una conversación – mencionó el castaño.

Tus conversaciones son a menudo de poco interés para mi así que no molestes – manifestó el albino.

Eres un maldito amargado – dijo Kurosawa un poco enojado.

Mientras tanto Haku observaba a ambos chicos. Sabía de antemano que Shiro no era muy platicador, de hecho hablaba solo lo suficiente cuando la situación lo requería o cuando decidía que era lo próximo que se haría.

De repente se dio cuenta de que el castaño la observaba con detenimiento. Esto la incomodo un poco y estaba a punto de replicar el por qué la estaba observando hasta que él habló.

Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿tú eres Haku no? – preguntó Kurosawa.

La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

¿Cómo fue que conociste al amargado de allá? – dijo señalando a Shiro.

La aludida dudo un poco en contarle cómo se conocieron. No era agradable decir que se conocieron durante una pelea si es que a eso se le podía llamar pelea.

Por otro lado Shiro escuchó de lo que hablaban y decidió intervenir.

¿Y tú para que quieres saber eso? – preguntó Shiro.

Por pura curiosidad, siempre me dices que viajas solo y aunque esta es una situación diferente no cambia el hecho de que vienes con alguien a quien de algún modo convenciste para que te siguiera – mencionó el castaño con simpleza.

Ambos aludidos se sorprendieron de la deducción que había hecho su compañero.

Bueno, digamos que la conocí cuando fui a atender unos asuntos en el país de las olas – dijo Shiro.

En ese momento Shiro le conto como había llegado a el país de las Olas. Su batalla con Zabuza y su posterior enfrentamiento con Haku.

Ya veo. En cierto modo no fue un encuentro muy agradable que digamos – mencionó el castaño.

_"Al parecer la tiene en sus manos, pero a la vez no es del todo cierto. Si ella se escapara dudo mucho que él vaya tras ella y la mate sería una pérdida de tiempo y ser vería obligado a cambiar de planes pero al parecer ella no lo sabe o tal vez lo sospeche pero no se quiere arriesgar. Esta chica es inteligente y quiere obtener información de él, no por nada es un anbu, esto será interesante"_ – _pensó el castaño_.

Mientras tanto Haku estaba un poco incomoda por el relato lo cual Kurosawa notó.

Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema, así que dime ¿cómo funciona tu poder? – preguntó el castaño.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Haku quien no esperaba que su ahora "compañero" hiciera ese tipo de preguntas aunque visiblemente se notó interesada en lo que el albino respondiera.

¿Vez a lo que me refería? Este es el tipo de conversación que no me interesa en lo más mínimo – contestó el albino.

Puede que para ti no sea de interés pero para mí lo es – replicó el castaño.

Deja de molestarme con eso jamás te lo diré – respondió Shiro.

Está bien, de alguna forma lo descubriré – exclamó el castaño.

Shiro por su parte solo suspiro y continúo caminando.

Haku quien escucho toda la plática solo pudo atinar a sonreír después de todo el par que la acompañan pareciera que no se soportan mucho pero aun así se respetan.

Aunque aún no podía bajar la guardia después de todo no sabía mucho acerca de ellos por lo que debía ser cautelosa. Sin embargo, sintió que por el momento se relajaría un poco al menos hasta llegar a su destino.

**Días después.**

El pequeño grupo conformado por Shiro Uzumaki, Haku Yuki y Kakeru Kurosawa estaban encaminados hacia las gigantescas puertas de Konoha.

Cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban frente a estas y unos guardias les pedían sus identificaciones y la razón por la cual estaban ahí.

Kurosawa inmediatamente les entrego sus papeles y los permisos que poseían para poder entrar a la aldea a presentar el examen chuunin.

Ambos guardias revisaron las identificaciones y miraron a los ninjas para verificar si eran ellos. Pero uno de ellos les llamo la atención en particular. Ya que desde que llegaron el tipo no se había movido para nada y al estar cubierto no se podría apreciar su rostro del todo bien.

¡Oye tú! Descúbrete el rostro para que podamos verte – mencionó uno de los guardias.

Kurosawa rápidamente se acercó a ellos y susurro – ¿no pueden dejarlo pasar simplemente? Digamos que él tiene un problema en su piel y la luz solar lo molesta. Aunque él no lo dice pero es un poco sensible con ese tema.

Pero el hecho de que los guardias querían observar su rostro era porque tenía un cierto parecido con una persona de la aldea pero ellos aún no identificaban quien.

Shiro por otro lado hizo caso omiso a lo que Kurosawa había conversado con los guardias y empezó a descubrir su rostro.

Los guardias vieron esto y se sorprendieron. El chico enfrente de ellos tenía el pelo blanco, su piel se veía demasiado pálida que pensaron que estaba muy enfermo pero lo que les llamo la atención fue la mirada que no expresaba nada, no pareciera que mirara algo en particular.

¿Es todo? – preguntó Shiro.

Esto hizo que ambos guardias salieran del trance en el que se encontraban.

No. Deben firmar estas hojas e ir a la torre del Hokage y entregarlas en el primer piso – contestó uno de los guardias.

Los tres aspirantes firmaron las hojas y emprendieron su caminata hacia la torre. Mientras caminaban podían observar el panorama que les ofrecía la prospera aldea de la hoja.

Shiro por su lado veía como su antiguo hogar había cambiado. A pesar de que cuando se marchó tenia pocos recuerdos de la aldea y de su apariencia aún seguía conservando algunos edificios que el solía frecuentar pero al mismo tiempo nuevos edificios se alzaban.

Sin darse cuenta Shiro se separó del grupo al estar divagando.

Mientras tanto Haku y Kurosawa buscaban al albino pues al parecer conocía parte de la aldea y él era quien los guiaba.

Después de caminar unos minutos sin éxito pasaron por una calle poco transitada en la cual al parecer se desarrollaba una pelea.

Al parecer un sujeto alto con un traje de una sola pieza y que cargaba en su espalda un bulto que parecía ser un muñeco sostenía del cuello a un infante.

Ellos eran simplemente espectadores sin embargo eso no hacía que la escena fuera menos incomoda. Por lo poco que escucharon al parecer el tipo alto se llamaba Kankuro y el infante Konohamaru.

Estuvieron a punto de intervenir hasta que una figura se posó frente a ellos. Era Shiro quien al parecer había estado buscando al par como loco.

¡Qué demonios hacen aquí! – exclamó.

Estábamos buscándote, llegamos aquí y nos encontramos esto – respondió Kurosawa mientras señalaba la escena que presenciaban.

Shiro se dio la vuelta para ver que sucedía. Lo que vio no le afecto mucho sin embargo le pareció incorrecto.

Levanto un poco su mirada para ver al tipo directamente. Antes de que Shiro pudiera articular una palabra una roca era lanzada por alguien desde la rama de un árbol con dirección a la mano de Kankuro quien sostenía al niño para obligarlo a soltarlo.

Kankuro por su parte rápidamente soltó al infante y bajo su mano. Al hacer esto por ende la roca pasaría de largo pero al mismo tiempo esta se dirigía hacia el albino.

El cual no se movía para nada. El otro tipo quien respondía al nombre de Sasuke Uchiha estaba a punto de maldecir su suerte a ver que su tiro fallaría tomando otro objetivo. Pero lo que sucedió lo dejo impresionado tanto a él como a Kankuro.

La roca pareció detenerse unos centímetros cerca del rostro de Shiro e inmediatamente regreso por donde venía.

_"¿Qué demonios pasó?" – pensaron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Kankuro._

Shiro sonrió, se dio la vuelta y miro a sus compañeros.

Vámonos. Esto ya terminó – dijo el albino emprendiendo su camino de nuevo a la torre Hokage.

_"El tipo alto al parecer es de Suna por el símbolo de su protector y el otro parece ser Sasuke Uchiha según mis investigaciones. Supongo que ambos estarán en el examen, esto se está poniendo interesante" – pensaba Shiro._

Bueno al parecer llegamos un día antes del examen por lo que tenemos en cierto modo la tarde libre. Por mi parte no haré nada y me quedare en el hotel hasta la hora del examen – dijo Shiro volteando su cabeza hacia sus compañeros.

Kurosawa y Haku solo asintieron.

Solo espero que ella este en el examen – susurro para sí mismo el albino esperando que "eso" que le dijo Shin hace años no fuera verdad.

**Este cap no me convencio mucho por mas que le modificaba pero al final quedo asi.**

**el proximo capitulo viene un poco de interaccion con la tan esperada hermana XD**

**siento mucho haberme tardado un poco en actualizar pero no tenia mucha inspiracion con la llegada de Shiro a konoha.**

**que creen que sea "eso" que Shin le menciono al albino hace tiempo?**

**bueno hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia ojala les agrade :D**

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Se despertó demasiado agitado sintiendo como su corazón casi salía de su pecho. No sabía que significado tenía ese sueño pero supuso que no era nada bueno.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde dormía y empezó a respirar lentamente para poder relajarse y pensar fríamente, después de todo ese sueño era demasiado extraño.

Miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared indicando que eran las 03:30 de la madrugada. Intento recordar que era lo que había pasado horas antes de que él se fuera a dormir y finamente lo logró.

Había hablado con Kurosawa y Haku explicándoles lo que harían en las pruebas, momentos después se retiró a dormir no sin antes tener una pequeña plática "según" él sin sentido con Kurosawa. Después de eso simplemente de despojo de la capa que siempre usa y entro en las sabanas para posteriormente dormir.

Hasta ahí todo bien pero justo después de cerrar los ojos se vio a sí mismo en un lugar un poco oscuro el cual no reconocía, sintió agua correr entre sus pies a la altura de sus tobillos. Observando mejor la estructura de donde se encontraba observó que esta parecía ser algo así como un drenaje ya que podía observar un sinfín de tuberías. De pronto escucho un ruido que hacía eco en el lugar y decidió ir a investigar, poco después encontró una puerta gigante que parecía estar hecha de metal con barrotes muy gruesos y en el centro de esta estaba un letrero en el cual se podía leer _"Sello"_.

Segundos después coloco su mirada hacia el frente y donde segundos antes no había nada, apareció una figura la cual por la forma de su cuerpo pudo catalogar como fémina. Estaba parada frente a la gran puerta y parecía estar hablando con alguien detrás de la puerta, Shiro observo más allá de la puerta y no pudo ver nada, pero poco después observo como algo emergía de aquella celda, ese algo era gigantesco e irradiaba una gran cantidad de odio e instinto asesino.

Por lo poco que pudo observar la "cosa" como el la denomino empezó a tomar forma. Primero apareció una sonrisa algo siniestra mostrando unos enormes y afilados dientes, después unos grandes ojos los cuales no quitaban la vista de su objetivo el cual era aquella persona frente a la puerta de aquella celda, poco después observó con atención como esta "cosa" la cual tenía la forma de un zorro empezó a emitir un tipo de energía de color rojo el cual se dirigía hacia la chica.

Viendo esto el albino quiso intervenir y corrió directamente hacia ella pero por alguna razón empezó a alejarse cada vez más hasta que ellos desaparecieron y él se levantó de la cama.

Paso una hora en la cual solo pensaba en ese sueño que tuvo pero aun no encontraba relación alguna con algún lugar que haya visitado. Pensó que tal vez le estaba dando demasiada importancia por lo que decidió volver a dormir puesto que en una horas seria el examen.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki…**

Una chica rubia de ojos azules la cual respondía al nombre de Natsumi Uzumaki respiraba con algo de dificultad. Tuvo un sueño demasiado extraño y esto le preocupo un poco ya que en el sueño que tuvo apareció el Kyuubi y un chico de pelo blanco al cual jamás había visto.

Se vio parada frente a la gran jaula que encerraba al Kyuubi. Ella tenía una mirada fija hacia donde se encontraba la bestia, poco después esta empezó a emerger de aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba y empezó a emitir unas palabras las cuales no escuchó, de pronto pudo ver como el chacra del Kyuubi empezó a emerger y avanzaba en dirección a ella sin embargo antes de que la tocara alguien se interpuso entre ella y el Kyuubi haciendo que el chacra se dispersara causando que la bestia rugiera ferozmente, la chica observo a la persona que estaba de espalda hacia ella y pudo notar que tenía el cabello y piel de color blanco algo demasiado extraño ya que ella nunca había visto a una persona así, segundos después vio como esa persona parecía discutir con el Kyuubi causando que este se enfureciera más y tirara un zarpazo hacia el chico con quien discutía siendo detenido por la puerta de la jaula que los separaba.

Empezó a caminar hacia ellos pero por alguna razón ellos parecían alejarse rápidamente por lo que empezó a correr pero eso simplemente hacia que se alejaran más y los perdió de vista haciendo que despertara del sueño.

¿Quién será esa persona y por qué siento que lo conozco de algún lado? – susurró para sí misma acostándose de nuevo intentando dormir.

¡Maldito Shiro! Como se atreve a dejarnos atrás mientras él va a divagar por ahí – exclamó enojado Kurosawa.

Recuerda que él dijo que iba a discutir la razón del porque no nos acompaña un sensei para que eso no perjudique en el futuro – contestó Haku la cual acompañaba al castaño quien le había dicho que ellos no tenían por qué quedarse encerrados en aquel lugar.

Eso lo sé. Pero siempre es lo mismo con él, nos excluye de asuntos que nos interesan a los tres – dijo Kurosawa un poco menos enojado.

Él es muy minucioso con esos asuntos, supongo que quiere que todo esté en orden – manifestó Haku.

Bueno ya que. Solo nos queda llegar al lugar donde se realizara el examen – dijo el castaño.

Sin embargo al ir distraído choco de repente con una persona causando que ambos cayeran al suelo en direcciones opuestas.

Kurosawa se levantó rápidamente y ofreció disculpas a la chica con la que había tenido el percance. Le ofreció su mano para que se levantara cuando la observó perfectamente, pelo rubio atado en dos coletas, ojos color azul cielo, pantalones anbu, una chaqueta color negra y sandalias ninja negras.

Pero lo que más le impacto al castaño fue que su rostro tenía un cierto parecido a Shiro.

¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la rubia mirando la mano del castaño.

Kurosawa rápidamente se dio cuenta de que aún mantenía tomada la mano de la chica y de inmediato la soltó.

Disculpa – contestó el castaño llevando su mano a su nuca y sonriendo nervioso.

Haku simplemente se mantenía observando la situación pero cuando vio a la chica se dio cuenta de que esta tenía un cierto parecido al albino aunque ella tenía la piel un poco tostada y el pelo rubio.

Entonces me retiro – dijo Natsumi haciendo una reverencia mientras proseguía su camino.

¡Oye espera! – Grito el castaño - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La rubia detuvo su caminar y asintió.

¿Acaso tú tienes un hermano gemelo? – pregunto Kurosawa.

La chica lo miro un poco confundida por la pregunta pero simplemente respondió.

No. Yo soy hija única.

Y después de unos instantes se giró y se alejó del par los cuales se miraban entre sí como indicando que tenían que averiguar quién era esa chica y por qué se parecía con Shiro.

**Bueno este capitulo fue un poco corto pero el lo particular me gusto ojala que a ustedes tambien XD **

**intentare actualizar mas seguido lastimosamente la inspiracion a veces me abandona y tarda mucho en regresar U_U**

**espero sus criticas y consejos **

**hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


End file.
